Un secret douloureux
by Laila Lyly
Summary: Un garçon portant un lourd poids sur le coeur doit tout révéler à son meilleur ami. Comment va-t-il s'y prendre? C'est un shonen-ai, et encore, ce n'est vraiment pas violent. U U Ryuuji x Hiroto.


**Laïla: Bonjour! Les personnages ne sont pas de moi. C'est un O.S. écrit pour un concours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le ballon roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Seulement, sans remarquer les personnes autours, Ryuuji était dans ses pensées. La voix d'une seule personne le "réveilla", celle d'Hiroto. La tête en direction du jeune homme, Ryuuji fut perdu. Hiroto avait l'air inquiet et le regardait avec incompréhension. Les yeux verts du jeune roux étaient plongés dans les yeux marron de Ryuuji.

«Ca ne va pas Ryuuji? _demanda inquiet Hiroto._

-Hein? Euh... En quelque sorte... _menti Ryuuji._

-Tu veux que j'appelle...

-Non! _il attrapa la manche de son interlocuteur pour l'en empêcher,_ Je vais bien. C'est que... Je dois te parler...

-Ah bon? Et bien, vas-y.

-Pas ici... On pourrait en parler ce soir?

-Bien sûre, quand tu veux.

-Merci.»

Son sourire était forcé et Hiroto s'en était rendu comte. Ryuuji sorti du terrain pour aller s'assoir sur la balançoire. Il se balança en avant et en arrière avec lenteur. Il devait réfléchir à la manière de s'exprimer à Hiroto se soir. Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière lui. Pourtant, Ryuuji ne se retourna pas.

«Tu n'arrives toujours pas à lui en parler? _résonna une voie féminine._

-Désolé Reina... Mais je pense lui en parler se soir.

-Je vois. Bonne chance Ryuuji. _lui dit-elle pour le rassurer._

-Merci. _répondit-il timidement._»

Elle lui sourit est reparti sur ses derniers pas. Reina connaissait le lourd secret que porte Ryuuji sur le coeur depuis un certain moment.

Le diner avait déjà bien était entamé et les discussions fusaient. Toute fois, Ryuuji restait dans son coin. Hiroto décida de venir s'assoir au près de son ami pour savoir se qui n'allait pas. Tout d'abord surpris, le jeune Midorikawa vit le roux s'approcher de lui. Il lui demanda quelle est la raison de sa venue.

«Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais me parler n'est-ce pas?

-Pas là... Y a trop de monde. _répondit-il avec gène._

-Ah... C'est par rapport à ta mauvaise mine?

-En quelque sorte...

-Je comprends. Quelqu'un d'autre le sais?

-Oui. Reina.

-Je vois. _dit-il légèrement déçut._ Je ne suis pas le premier.

-Désolé, il fallait que je me confie à quelqu'un rapidement et de confiance... Je ne dis pas que je ne te fais pas confiance mais... Tu n'étais pas là ce jour-là... _mentit-il._

-Oui, vu sous cette angle...»

Ryuuji regarda Hiroto plongé dans ses pensées. Puis, des souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Depuis cette histoire d'aliènes terminée, Hiroto c'est rapproché de sa soeur. Même si les enfants du Jardin Du Soleil sont comme une grande famille, le jeune roux est devenu différent. Et c'est à ce moment là que Ryuuji c'est sentit bizarre.

Le diner terminé, Hiroto et Ryuuji allèrent dans le jardin pour s'assoir sur un banc. Le silence pesait entre eux ne voulant pas s'adresser la parole entre eux. Soudain, Ryuuji décida de faire disparaître ce pesant silence.

«Tu vois, depuis que cette histoire est fini, tu es devenu différent. _commença-t-il._

-Je sais... _sont les seuls mots d'Hiroto._

-Et ton changement m'a fait comprendre quelque chose. _il se tourna vers son interlocuteur._

-Laquelle? _questionna le roux en se tournant lui aussi vers Ryuuji._

-Je... Je t'aime.»

A c'est quelques mots, Hiroto fût extrêmement gêné. Ryuuji le regarda dans les yeux pour montrer à quel point il était sérieux. Le jeune roux resta tout de même étonné malgré le regard persistant de son interlocuteur.

«Je ne comprends pas, désolé. Mais que veux-tu dire par "Je t'aime"?

-Et bien... C'est simple n'est-ce pas?

-Mais, c'est par amitié que tu me dis ça?»

Ryuuji regarda Hiroto déçu, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Alors il ne le comprenait pas. Il fallait sans douter. Il se leva faisant ainsi dos au roux. Ce dernier voulu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un sanglot. A ce moment, Hiroto compris ce qui se passait. Alors, se levant, il sera Ryuuji dans ses bras. Le dos du dernier percuta le torse de son amour. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, ne pouvant en arrêter aucune. Le roux approcha son visage vers l'oreille gauche de Ryuuji. Le souffle chaud lui fit parcourir un grand frisson dans le dos.

«Moi aussi, je t'aime. Et de la même façon que toi.»

Les yeux écarquillés, Ryuuji ne pouvait plus bouger. Se repassant la phrase du roux en boucle dans la tête. Maintenant, il pourrait enfin vivre comme il le souhaitait; avec Hiroto, son amour de toujours.

**END**

* * *

**Laïla: Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin! Merci de commenter et dites-moi si il y a des fautes! Merkkii!**


End file.
